Just Married
by Mispent Youth
Summary: Sequel to Unfriendly Skies House and Cuddy as newlyweds, but of course it won't be a bed of roses for our fav couple, it wouldn't be Huddy without drama! Update 17th Oct Last chapter!
1. Still Newly Weds

_Hello, here is the sequel to Unfriendly Skies, I'm very sorry for not putting it up sooner, I know I did say I would put it up last month, it's been a crazy few weeks. Anyway here is House and Cuddy as newlyweds, it's just a bit of Huddy fluff to start off with but there will be a storyline coming up!_

_Hope you like it, and keep on spreading the Huddy love!!_

**Just Married**

**Chapter 1- Still Newly Weds**

Dr. Gregory House was awake in bed, it was Midnight. That wasn't an unusual thing for him. He had suffered from insomnia for as long as he could remember, he used to stay awake as a child on the Marine bases and listen to the night time security of his father and other Marines. Strangely enough, night time was the only time he and his father actually communicated on the same level.

They used to stay up late at night talking. Until House reached his teenage years, and they were spent out at parties were it was a crime to go to bed early.

So still 30 years later, at 48 he still had insomnia.

And right next to him, the woman he loved more than anything, the woman he had been married to for a month, was also having trouble sleeping.

"You awake?" House asked quietly.

"No." Cuddy whispered back frustrated.

"Of course not." House smirked.

Cuddy smirked and turned over, to settle in his arms. "What do you do when you can't sleep?"

"Go watch TV, play the piano, read a book, anything other than sleep." House said, kissing the top of her head. "Anything there take your fancy?"

"Not really." She said, stroking his face. She stopped when she noticed a small scar on the side of his face, right next to his nose. "Where's this from?"

"That one is from…let me think…oh yeah that was when I was climbing a tree and a branch got in the way." House smiled.

"Rebel." She knew he had many scars all over his body, having seen them all numerous times, besides being a son of a Marine he was quite an active child. "This one?" She asked, finding one under his chin, quite a noticeable one if it wasn't for the stubble there.

"That was when I was playing baseball, slid into home face first, didn't see the broken bottle there."

"Nasty." Cuddy said. She found another just above his heart, one quite disfigured from the rest, when she let her fingers run over it, she didn't have to ask before House explained.

"That one is from the time I was on the Marine base. They were practising for battle and I got too close. Someone shot some acid and it splashed on me."

"Ouch!" Cuddy explained. "How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"Where were you then?"

"Umm, that would have been Japan."

"How many places did you actually live when you were a child?"

House thought for a moment before replying, "About 10."

"Wow. And here I thought the move from Michigan to Jersey was tough."

"I got used to it. You do." House said quietly.

Cuddy looked at him as if he wanted to say more but couldn't, so instead she continued her exploration of his body. She found the smallpox scar and knew instantly what that one was.

"Hey what about the ones on your back?"

"Don't have none there." House said brusquely. Cuddy frowned but took it no further. Truthfully she thought she knew what they were, she recognised them of faded marks on abused children, after being whipped with a belt. Giving him a quick kiss, she found one on his right hand, straight through the palm.

"Don't tell me." Cuddy said. "Stigmata."

House chuckled and kissed her. "No, that was the same tree as before. Me and some friends were making a tree house, and one of them wasn't too good with hammer and nails." She let her hand wander up and found a small burn mark on his wrist. "Burn mark?"

"Yeah, I was helping my mum cook, got too close to the stove."

"Momma's boy, eh?"

"Hah, yeah right." House scoffed. "I was never a Momma's boy, I just liked to help." House said trying to sound uncaring. But Cuddy knew like any man, he had a special place in his heart for his mother.

Resuming her search over his body, she found one on his stomach, that she suspected had gone quite deeply, she fingered it, rubbing it gently, waiting for an explanation. "What about this one?"

"New York, mugging." House said wearily.

"Wow, you've been everywhere." Cuddy said admiringly. "Nothing gets you down."

"Time to sleep." House said, letting Cuddy fall back onto his chest and kissing her.

"OK." Cuddy said surprised, but then she realised she was getting closer to the mother of all scars on anybody she had seen. Though she had put it there, he'd never said anything about her part in it. And no matter how many times she said it didn't bother her, he still couldn't believe she was telling the truth. But she was, it really didn't bother her. The scar didn't but having to be careful about the weakness of his leg did make Cuddy think first.

But Cuddy found herself falling asleep, there was no need to worry about forbidden scars now. Especially since she was one of the very few person who had seen it.

HHHHHHHHHH

When Cuddy woke up, she found House's arm wrapped over her stomach, she had her back to him but knew he was still in a deep sleep. Of course she had to sleep on the left side of the bed, because of House's leg he couldn't really lie on his right side causing him a deep grinding pain.

She could see his leg, which was draped across hers. His scared and mangled leg, completely disfigured now. Which she had partly caused. The long eight inch scar went right down the middle of his thigh and other small cuts accompanied it, the skin was puckered and red. House hated it, when he had gotten out of the hospital, he didn't let anyone but Cuddy see it and that was only that time when he had asked for the morphine injection and always did his best to cover it up during sex. She didn't care about it even though she had caused it but House was convinced it was ugly and didn't want her to see it. She knew no matter what she said he would always think that.

Rubbing his arm gently, he continued snoring softly, and Cuddy had to smile. She felt the scratching of his stubbled jaw on her shoulder as she tried to move out of bed.

"Where are you going?" House asked, his eyes still closed.

"I need coffee." She said. He opened his eyes, in the morning sun they looked even bluer, if that was possible. His eyes were always the thing people were drawn to when they looked at him.

"Make me some as well then." He grinned.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. Pulling on a pair of her sweatpants and a top. Turning round she saw House still staring and smirking at her, and realised he had been staring at her the entire time she had dressed.

"What?"

"Nothing, just like watching you."

She jumped back onto the bed and kissed him, then climbed over him, wandering out the door. Just before she left, he smacked her ass. While Cuddy sorted out breakfast for the pair of them, House got dressed into his own sweats, and thought back to the previous night.

"Hey you coming?" She called.

"Right behind you boss." House said grabbing his cane and limping to his Kitchen. Setting it down, he smiled when she placed a plate of waffles in front of him.


	2. A Night Out

_Thank you for your reviews, glad you like the sequel, here is another chapter with more Huddy love and a little bit of smut, I mean come on it was gonna be inevitable with me, right? But there will be some hardship for our fav couple soon, as always._

_Keep the reviews coming! Thanks._

**Chapter 2- A Night Out**

Who would have thought it?

Cuddy never did. But yet here she was on a 'dinner date' with her husband, Gregory House. It had been a month yet she was still getting used to the idea of being married to House. It was wonderful and she loved it but still kinda weird.

After the weekend of their infamous plane flights, Cuddy and House had talked about what they were gonna do. Almost immediately they had found a new place to live, after all Cuddy's home had stairs and House's apartment was just too damn small for two people.

So they got a new place, moved everything in and began their married life. Before long they got into a routine, Cuddy would wake early and head into work at 7:30, House would linger till about 9. After work, House would sometimes wait if Cuddy had paperwork and Cuddy understood if House had a busy case that he couldn't always be there.

They were working through it, they understood each other, more importantly though they loved each other. And they knew it now.

"So how's Wilson?" Cuddy asked trying desperately to keep the grin off her face.

After Wilson had found out about their marriage, and being the enormous gossip that he is, he wasted no time in broadcasting the news to the entire hospital with a variety of responses from the staff, disapproval from board members, disbelief from House's team, teasing from the nurses. Everyone had a reaction and an opinion. House had vowed to get revenge on Wilson, and had only just exacted it.

"Oh fantastic." House grinned. "Really in demand."

House had of course, done the classic and childish deed of printing out Wilson's mobile number and distributing leaflets advertising it as a chat-up line. His phone had been ringing off the hook all day.

"How many calls?"

"I don't know, definitely in the 100's. Surprising since I only put them in the hospital…and maybe the bus stop outside the hospital." House grinned innocently as his wife.

Cuddy lost her fight with giggles then.

House smiled at his wife, he loved seeing her happy more so if he was the one causing the happiness, especially after all he had put her through in the past year. It wasn't completely his fault, it just got taken too far but still he felt a twinge of guilt whenever he thought about his pills and now more than ever he had a dislike for the cops.

But still, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the shining beauty opposite him. They were seated in a corner of her favourite restaurant, low lighting and very romantic. House tried not to think about how nice he appeared as Wilson told him after he had made reservations and instead just shrugged it off as an evening out with his wife.

Plus with all this wining and dining, it meant he might get laid later. He knew there was a good chance of it, they didn't have any dire needs to get to work early the next day and Cuddy obviously knew what a night out would end up with her panting above her husband.

"So are you going to come to the upcoming fundraiser." Cuddy asked after they had ordered their drinks. House groaned and resisted the urge to thunk his head against the table. "It's the annual poker night." Cuddy smiled, remembering the one from the year before.

"Well then, as long as no patients come crying to me, I guess I can put in an appearance." House grinned.

"Wow that was easy, I didn't even have to resort to sexual persuasion."

"Hey." House cried, realising he had just been duped. "Well as soon as I win, get ready to celebrate. Beware, I might just take you there and then on the poker table."

"Bet everyone would love that." Cuddy drolled.

"Oh yes." House said, that time he _was _unable to resist the urge to lean over and kiss his wife. But she responded happily, both grinning and a little breathless by the time he pulled away.

They continued chatting till their dinners came, Steak for House and Lasagne for Cuddy, but Cuddy managed to make House share a little, to her delight.

HHHHHHHHHH

By the time they got home, they were more than ready for an early night to bed. As soon as Cuddy closed the front door, House had decided, or rather his the strain in his pants had decided that the bedroom was too far away, and he ended up dragging her to their couch.

"Keep it on for now." House ordered when Cuddy made to pull her dress up over her head.

"As the man wishes." Cuddy smiled wickedly, as she straddled him and chose to open his shirt so she was met with his chest. She leant down and kissed her way up his chest, over his abs and to his neck, nipping along his rough jaw. All the while, House's hands were wandering underneath her dress between her legs where she was already wet and without underwear.

"You sexy, cunning woman." House gasped, before Cuddy crushed her body to his and brought her lips to meet with his.

"That's what you love about me though." She whispered against his lips and she felt him smile.

"Absolutely." He said before beginning his own trail of kisses along her neck, she hoped he wouldn't give her another hickey, that hadn't gone over with their elder members of the board last time.

Somewhere in the roaring arousal of his ears, House heard Cuddy unzip his dress trousers and slowly pull them down with his shorts, and he smiled in anticipation of what was to come. Up till then they were being slow and lazy in their love-making, however Cuddy changed the rules and House moaned in complete surprise when Cuddy lunged above him, up to her inner hilt, forcing him to the inner point inside her which would just make her crumble.

"Good God, Lisa." House groaned his deep, baritone voice rumbling throughout her. He sat up forward, not easy to do when he had the most beautiful woman in the world sitting atop his lap. Somehow he managed and met her lips in a torrid kiss, silencing her own gasps of pleasure, feeling the strange sensation of her velvet dress across his bare chest.

"Mmmm, Greg." Cuddy managed to say, causing House to smile. He loved it when she said his name, like a prayer that only they understood. He held her close to his chest as she quickened up the pace of her thrusting and sweat began to form, getting soaked into her dress. House grasped the back of her hair, tangling his hand in her dark curls, something he was very fond of doing.

Cuddy smiled and grinned as she dug her nails further into his back, after skimming them under his shirt, brining him to the edge of pain and pleasure. Just one more thrust…and then

"Lissssa." House hissed, as he filled her up. Cuddy smiled and moaned against his neck as she felt herself clamp around his length. After meeting their orgasms together, House smiled, to himself, they really did fit well together.

Cuddy smiled as their breaths came back together. She couldn't help giving him a kiss on the forehead and ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Hey," House protested.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"What do you say we go to bed now? Get an early night." House said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good idea, I'm kinda tired now." Cuddy said with a slight air of disdain as she made her way to their bedroom.

"Oh that's not what I had in mind." House said struggling to get up with his cane across the room and his pants unzipped. By the time he reached the bedroom, Cuddy had removed her dress and shoes, leaving her completely naked before him (something he enjoyed) walking to their adjourned bathroom.

"Hey where you going dressed like that?" House asked.

"Get my make-up off." Cuddy informed him, making him wait just that little bit more.

"Fair enough." House said with a smile, as he yanked his shirt off and shoved his pants down his legs and kicked his shoes and socks off. He launched himself onto the centre of their huge bed and waited impatiently for his bed-mate.

When she returned, she was still wearing nothing but her smile. As House reached to bring her to his side, he smiled at her quick response to him.

"So what did _you _have in mind for our early night?" House asked her glibly.

Her fiendish grin was all the answer he needed. God, he truly did love this woman.


	3. The Adventures and Thoughts of PPTH

_Hello and thanks once again for the lovely reviews, I also adore House and Cuddy as a married couple, so much lovey-dovey fluff to write. YAH! I honestly wasn't expecting to update so soon but I just ended up writing this quickly this afternoon, that explains why this chapter is quite rambly and there isn't not much dialogue except for the beginning but I hope you like it anyway. _

_As always, please read and review!!_

**Chapter 3- The Adventures and Thoughts of PPTH**

"Get out of here." Brenda ordered as House entered the sacred Nurses Station. He ignored, naturally and rummaged around the shelves. She knew what he was looking for, since it had become the nurses job to refill the lollipops jar, and House always wanted a head start to steal all the red ones. _'He really is a big kid.' _Brenda grumbled to herself as House got in her way once again.

"Just tell me what cupboard there in, then I'll be outta here quicker." House ordered, as he knocked over a pile of papers and made no move to pick them up.

"Sort them out and I'll tell you." Brenda snapped, pointing to the papers strewn across the floor.

"Bad leg." House said simply.

"So what?"

"Wow, that is harsh. You know I'm crip-"

"I've heard you talking to your one and only mate Dr Wilson, telling him many times how you can get away with stuff because of your cane, but you're still an ass." With that Brenda produced the desired bag of lollipops to refill the jar. She held them out to House, but as he lunged to get them she moved out of his reach. "Papers." She said pointing to the floor.

House frowned but did so, kneeling and groaning dramatically, bitching the entire time. Brenda rolled her eyes, she had seen him take a Vicodin so she knew his leg wasn't actually hurting him that bad. As he climbed up from the floor, Brenda gave him a couple of cherry red pops which he took hungrily.

"Shouldn't you be in one of the exam rooms?" Brenda asked checking the schedule.

"No, wife gave me the afternoon off."

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did."

"No she didn't. Dr. Cuddy lets you get away with lots of things, but never clinic duty unless you have a case and we all know you don't."

"How?"

"Because you're not yelling at your team or spending hours in your office." Brenda informed him. House looked at her in surprise, he didn't realise the other staff in the hospital knew his work habits so well.

"Well I guess I'll just check with the little lady." House said gleefully, spying a donor sitting opposite Cuddy in her office.

"Be my guest, but if she beats you with your cane, don't come crying to me."

"Nah, we'll save that for the bedroom."

Brenda sighed and rolled her eyes. Now that House and Cuddy were married, it was getting more difficult to figure out if House was joking with his sex comments. Still both were a bit more pleasant, now they had given into the sexual tension that had been plaguing them for years. The nurses knew it would happen eventually, and though some board members and staff disapproved, the nurses knew it was better in the long run.

House strode out of the Lobby and barged right into Cuddy's office, not even stopping to insult her assistant. "Well hello dear," he greeted radically, to which Cuddy sighed heavily.

"Mrs Patterson, this is one of our Doctors, Gregory House, Head of Diagnostics and Infectious Diseases."

"Oh yes, I've read about your department, very highly reported upon."

"I much prefer Dr. Cuddy's reports on my being a good husband, she likes me to check in." House said with a wink to the middle-aged woman who smiled broadly.

"How sweet." She said. "If only my husband paid as much attention to me."

"I can't go long without seeing my Cuddles." House said charmingly. He sighed and this time winked at his wife, before heading toward the door. "But you're in the middle of something, so I'll just wait."

"Yes, the clinic can always do with a another Doctor there." Cuddy said with a strong undertone. "He does love to help, out of the goodness of his heart." She said to Mrs Patterson, while smirking at House.

"How lovely."

House growled at Cuddy as he got the message. It was clinic duty whether he liked it or not. Oh well, if he called in an 'emergency' maybe she would give him a special treat. He smiled broadly at that thought, making Brenda nervous as he actually grabbed a file and headed for Exam Room 2.

HHHHHHHHHH

Wilson smirked as he got onto the elevator, he had watched House barge into Cuddy's office in hopes of getting out of clinic duty, but there were some things she would never let him off with. That being the first one. But he was glad both of them had finally, finally, finally admitted their feelings to one another. He had suspected it for years, as had practically everyone who had seen House and Cuddy together. You could tell just by the way they looked at each other, they were in love.

Wilson hoped his friend's marriage would work out, he couldn't actually see any reason it wouldn't, they were obviously meant to be. But he knew personally three times over how difficult marriage could be, at least he had never escaped to Vegas to get married. Though it was quite typical of House, Wilson supposed.

And of course he could benefit from this marriage too, since they had exchanged vows, Cuddy had been much more pleasant at work. Not that she wasn't before, but now she wasn't so tired and aggravated during meetings, thanks to House. He still annoyed her but more humorously now.

Nope, Wilson couldn't see anyway this marriage could go wrong.

HHHHHHHHHH

Cameron sat in the conference room attached to her boss' office and was reading a Medical magazine at the glass table. But her eyes kept wandering to her Boss sitting in his office as he watched his soap opera with his feet up. _'Stereotypical Doctor, he is not.' _She thought. Indeed she didn't know any other Doctors who spent their time annoying their boss to then up and marry her on a sudden whim.

Maybe Cameron was a bit bitter, not because she liked House. Well maybe still a little. It was hard not to like him, his who-cares attitude prompting him to say whatever he wanted, his obnoxious confidence at nearly always knowing the answer, his admittedly humours anecdotes if long-winded and yes no matter what he had said to her before, he was a handsome man.

But what antagonised Cameron the most was that when she finally broke her 'relationship' to Chase off, suddenly House was happy (though he didn't readily admit it) and dandy in a _marriage _with Cuddy. The idea of that was absurd, yet it was true. With their relationship right under her nose, it just made it even clearer to Cameron what she had lost herself, at her own fault. It didn't help that Chase kept asking for another chance.

Cameron sighed heavily and returned to her magazine, nothing like unusual Organ Failure in a 13 year-old boy to get her mind of the PPTH love lives.

HHHHHHHHHH

Chase was working in the Clinic and when he was signing off a patient's form at the nurses station, he found his eyes wandering to Cuddy's office. It was clear from the goofy grin on her face who she was talking to, her brand-new hubby.

Chase was jealous. Not of Cuddy. And not of House. But for both of them, for having each other. He'd recently had Cameron, near enough admitted his feelings and was still beaten down. At least that is what it felt like. He'd never really been _that _bothered about being alone, it was the assumed life of a Doctor, but now that House had found love, it was clear to Chase that anyone could. Strange as it was to see House in love, Chase could see it having some benefits for him, like maybe a House more at ease at work.

So Chase wasn't gonna give up on him or Cameron, he was just gonna bide his time.

HHHHHHHHHH

Foreman didn't really want to think about House and Cuddy, it wasn't any of his business, they were both professionals, and they didn't flaunt their relationship at work. They just got on with everything and kept their personal lives separate.

Foreman also wasn't surprised that it had happened though, it was gonna be inevitable that it would happen. After all this was House and Cuddy, for the three years of working at PPTH, Foreman could only name their 'conversations' as foreplay, for their recent marriage.

It didn't make him like or respect House even more, but it did make the older Doctor seem much more tolerable recently.

HHHHHHHHHH

The Janitor finished mopping the floor in the Lobby that night, just as he did, he could see House and Cuddy heading for the exit. As soon as they were outside and thought no one was looking, House grabbed Cuddy and pulled her in for a kiss.

The Janitor smiled to himself, he was one of the few people in PPTH who didn't hate House. But being a Janitor nobody really listened to him about stuff like that, most Doctors would just nod and smile at him, the nicer ones would say hello, but House would actually hold a conversation with him. Apparently because of something that happened to him when he was in Japan.

Sometimes when House was bored, he would come and talk the Janitor who was always happy to hear about the Doc's various adventures as a kid. He'd really had an exciting life. On his first day working there, the Janitor didn't know who House was and why he was that important to the hospital, and end up just calling him Doc, after seeing he didn't wear an name badge. House had been glad of the reference, thinking of the 80's movie 'Back To the Future', immediately claiming to indeed be a Mad Scientist of sorts, and the nickname stuck.

The Janitor smiled once again at the married couple leaving for their home, as he remembered that first day he also saw House and Cuddy arguing, and knew immediately they would one end up together.

Honestly who couldn't see that happening.


	4. PitterPatter

_Thank you so much again for all the reviews, I'm glad you all like this story, I do wish Huddy would happen on the show, it just has to. The writers have been leading that way, so why not go there? _

_Anyway I know this is a short chapter, but it sets up the rest of the story. Something that was bound to happen, come on, you must have seen this coming. _

**Chapter 4- Pitter-Patter **

The next day however didn't start off as pleasant for the married couple. Cuddy was feeling well, which in turn made her crabby, and this didn't bode well with her husband. Firstly she made breakfast for the pair but it just made her throw up rather violently, which wasn't made better with House mocking her. Then they argued about how to get to work, House of course wanting to ride his bike and trying convincing Cuddy she could go on it too, since she didn't have her briefcase that morning. In the end they went in their own respective vehicles.

Then Cuddy got made at House when he didn't want to do clinic duty, again. "House, just get to work. After all the trouble you've caused recently, the least you can do is some fucking clinic hours." Cuddy growled fiercely, before charging out of her office and slamming the door shut.

House looked after her in shock, he had seen Cuddy angry but not that angry about his clinic duty before. Thankfully she had left before he could give a stinging retort that would most likely get him in more trouble.

For the rest of the afternoon, House completed his clinic hours then hid in his office playing video games and avoided his wife in fear of being yelled at and even slapped again.

When he returned home later that evening, he entered warily, wondering if Cuddy's mood had improved. He found her sitting on the sofa not reading or watching TV or doing anything except sitting with her hands clasped round her knees. "Lisa, what's wrong?" House asked, suddenly worried.

"Huh, oh you're home." She said in a daze.

"Are you sick?"

"You could say that."

"What are you talking about?"

Cuddy breathed a few times before turning to House and looking him right in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

House's mouth went dry and his mind blank, as he tried to think of something, anything to say. "Right, OK."

"Yeah, that's that." Cuddy said just as awkwardly.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you would be ecstatic about this. It's what you wanted, why aren't you climbing the walls, I mean aside from the case you can't actually do that but still-" House rambled on before Cuddy kissed him furiously.

"What-" Wondering if her hormones had already started, swinging her from upset to frisky in a second.

"It stopped you talking." Cuddy explained. "And I am excited about this, but I know you're not."

"What, why do you say that?"

"House, you've never wanted kids. And you probably don't want kids with me, since I'd be such a terrible mother as you once said." Cuddy said angrily.

"That's what this is about? That's why you're so angry?" House said. "Lisa, I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry and wanted to hurt you. It was just a quick insult because you had something I wanted. I've hated myself ever since I said it, I hated myself for hurting you so badly. I am sorry about that. But it's not true at all. And I know you will be a terrific mother, it is always different when it's your own kid." He gave a quick but tender kiss. "Well, our kid. And I'm not going anywhere." He said guiding a hand towards her abdomen, with not yet a single sign of pregnancy.

"Really?"

"Course not. Someone's gotta teach the kid how to play Piano." He grinned. Cuddy smiled and pulled House into a hug.

HHHHHHHHHH

A few hours later, Cuddy was taking a shower while House lazed on the bed thinking about his future child. He had been aware that this was how they were gonna end up, after all Cuddy wanted a child. And though for many years House had never wanted a child and not thought about ever having one, it didn't seem so bad now.

'_The only reason I didn't want a child is because of my Dad. Because I didn't want to be like him.'_ House thought to himself. '_But fuck him, I know I can be a good Dad. I know that if my kid misbehaves I won't ever make him sleep outside and catch pneumonia or stick him in an ice bath and get frostbite, and I will NEVER beat him or whip him with a belt for a little white lie.' _House thought bitterly to himself as awful memories of his childhood drifted back to him. _'I'm gonna be the best father in the world, or at least damn try, because I didn't get one, but I will be one. I will.' _House promised himself.

House smiled as he thought about what he could do with his kid, of course the one thing that popped into his head was music. There was no doubt he could teach his kid that.

Meanwhile Cuddy was having a inner argument with herself about the baby and House's reaction.

'_What the hell? Why was he so calm? Did he even register what I said?' _She thought.

'_Why are you so worried, this is what you've always wanted.' _She reasoned with herself.

'_Yeah but I don't know if Greg has really thought this through.' _

'_Well here's an idea. You're married now, so if you're that upset by this- TALK TO HIM!' _She cried to herself. And yeah that seemed like a good idea she told herself as she climbed out the shower and wrapped herself up in a big, fluffy robe.

After towelling her hair damp and rubbing some sweet-smelling lotion over herself, she wandered back into the bedroom where House was waiting in bed for her with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey." Cuddy said, as she let the robe fall from her bare body and climbed under the covers with him.

"Hey." House said salaciously as he let his hands wander to her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Why are you so calm?"

"Give it a minute." House whispered, nipping at her neck.

"Not that." Cuddy chuckled. "About the pregnancy."

House pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"Well I expected you to ride your motorbike and get as far away from me as you could, or just blast about how you could never be a good father? You reacted the opposite way."

"Well I got to keep you on your toes." House grinned, opting for the defence.

"Greg…"

"You're right, I was worried about being a bad father, but I've made a choice, I'm not gonna be like that. I'm gonna be a great father, I can work at it and learn, that's what everyone does right. Besides even if I make a mistake, I got you here to help me. I know what I said before, but I didn't mean a word of it, you are gonna be a fantastic mother, the best there is. So I know we're gonna be fine." House said softly.

Cuddy looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you so much." She whispered before pulling him into a passionate, loving kiss and trying to yank his pyjama bottoms off him.

"I love you too." House said honestly, looking into his wife's eyes and Cuddy knew, that yeah they were gonna be alright.


	5. Mom and Dad Meet Your

_Hello, sorry for the lack of update but I assure you I'm already working on the next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, I'm glad you all like married Huddy and now pregnant Huddy! Which can lead to lots of Huddy fluffy! _

_Anyways here is the next chapter, I did actually love writing this one. Oh the cuteness. Don't forget to hit that purple button on your way out._

**Chapter 5- Mom and Dad Meet…**

"Hey, what you doing here?" Wilson asked as he climbed the final steps and walked over to House, who he had found on the roof of PPTH.

"Getting away from all the congratulations, thanks to you." House accused. Once again, Wilson's gossiping obsession had meant he had spread the word again of House and Cuddy's baby. Cuddy was of course glad to receive welcoming words, but House was getting annoyed by it all. Especially when people were brave enough to ask if he really was happy about it.

"Well, people are naturally gonna talk, I mean you two have had this loving animosity towards each other since you met and has been evident to all here since your first day. You'll have to expect some gossip to be floating around the halls.

"I know this place is more like High School than a hospital." House grumbled. "It's just infuriating, have everyone in the hallway stop me to offer their platitudes of best wishes.

"Who would have thought it?" Wilson suddenly said.

"What's that?"

"If three years ago, someone would have said to me, Jimmy you're gonna be divorced again and living alone, while House is married with a kid on the way, I never would have believed them."

"I know it is quite a strange ride we've gone on." House said, looking over the rooftop to the city of Princeton, spread out below them. This was a great place to think about things, oddly though only House seemed to appreciate like that and was one of the few people to go up there.

As the evening light started to gown down, Wilson felt a chill run through him. "I'm going back in House, you coming?"

"Nah, I've got about forty minutes till the wife is finished. I'll stay here." Even though House's tone suggested he was aggravated by the wait, Wilson could hear the adoration under there.

"Alright then. Night House."

"Night Wilson."

HHHHHHHHHH

A few days later Cuddy was in the hospitals OB/GYN waiting room, ready for her first scan. She had told House, but didn't actually expect him to show up, he had a case and was probably flicking through the Medical Dictionary in his mind for why his patient's eyes were red or something like that.

"Dr. Cuddy." Dr. Kelly Dalton greeted warmly as Cuddy entered the exam room and sat back in the chair. "You nervous?"

"A bit, first child an all. Well first conceived naturally." Cuddy said softly, Dalton was aware though, she had been there with Cuddy through her In-Vitro attempts and eventual miscarriage.

"Where is Dr. House?" Dalton asked a bit wary of the House storm that would burst through, she had been hearing of the rumours that House was becoming a protective father.

"He has a case, I don't think he'll have time to be here." Cuddy said. "But we can carry on, I'll let him know what happens."

"OK, well before the scan, we'll have to go over some things. Due to your previous pregnancies and your age, you'll have to be much more careful about what you do now."

"Understood."

And so Dalton have Cuddy some advice on diets, medicines and what strenuous activities to avoid, thankfully sex was still on the table, especially since Cuddy knew pregnant women could get a bit more hormonal and horny during their second trimester. Just as they were about to start the scan, the door was flung open and a cane was poking through the door before House followed.

"Hey, Daddy's here, what did I miss?" House said sitting on a stool by Cuddy's head.

"What about your-"

"Oh forget him, he can just lie in a coma."

"House-"

"It's fine, he's getting some treatment while the team run more tests." House explained. "I figured instead of playing my GameBoy I could get on your good side while your still thin and show up."

Cuddy ignored the jibe and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"So seriously, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, I just gave Dr Cuddy some info about pregnancy." Dalton replied.

"She's the Dean of Medicine so let's give her a little credit, I think she knows what to expect." House mocked.

"Because of my age, some things are more delicate."

"Right." House nodded.

"OK then." Dalton said. "Lift your top up a bit." She instructed Cuddy as she switched on the monitor.

"Need some help?" House teased. Cuddy glared at him, as unzipped her skirt a little and lifted her top up, exposing her barely showing stomach.

Dalton dribbled the gel on her stomach and moved the wand over Cuddy's stomach, just right until she could see the now infamous baby of PPTH. "There you go."

Cuddy's eyes filled up with tears instantly as she stared at the screen and their still tiny baby. House's own eyes were glued to the screen, looking the small person that was half him.

"Umm, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dalton asked gently.

"You can tell this early?" House asked.

"Yep."

"I want to." Cuddy said. "It would make things easier." She looked at House expectantly.

"Whatever you want, I'm not bothered." House smiled.

"Yes, please tell us." Cuddy said to Dalton.

"Well, Mom and Dad meet your son."

"Our son." Cuddy said gleefully.

"A little boy."

"Greg Junior." Cuddy teased.

"Don't even think about it."

As the two started arguing again their eyes till on the screen, Dalton left the room to give them a few minutes alone. House, Cuddy and their son.


	6. That 80's Flashback

_Hello everyone, thanks once again for the reviews and hope you like this one. I thought I'd add a flasback chapter, just because I could, plus I love that Cuddy and House have that long history. Hope you like it, it's kinda short, but the next chapter is when the drama of the story starts!!_

**Chapter 6- That 80's Flashback **

It was a strange sight to see. Well actually in House and Cuddy's life there were many strange sights, but not like this one. It was 1 o'clock in the morning, House was fast asleep and Cuddy was wide awake. Usually it was the other way round.

But ever since the Sonogram their son had made his parents do a complete 180 on their sleeping habits, House had slept peacefully for most of the night, while Cuddy lay awake thinking about many things.

This particular night, she was staring at her husband, his face soft and gentle looking very calm, not like the usual frown of frustration he wore during the day. She remembered another time when House looked so youthful and happy.

When she first met him.

HHHHHHHHHH

November 1984

Lisa Cuddy, Freshman at Michigan University, sat in the bleachers on the main sports playing field. Currently there were a collection of male students from all years playing a game of Lacrosse. Lisa who didn't really see the fascination with the game was reading her Biology Textbook, while huddled in her scarf and coat.

She had only come to the game because her roommate's boyfriend was on the team and the girl had told Lisa she needed to get out more. So here she was, didn't actually mean she had to enjoy the game. Her roommate, Jenny, on the other hand was jumping up and down like a spring.

"Did you see that Lisa? Harry scored!" Jenny cried ecstatically. She looked over at Lisa and frowned. "You're not even watching the game."

"I'm here, what more do you want?" Lisa grumbled, concentrating on the words from her book in front of her.

"You could at least try to understand the game."

"It's guys running around passing a ball catching it in little nets, what is to understand. But Genetics, now that is a tricky one. And if I don't read my notes, I won't pass my quizzes and write essays, then I will get kicked out of Uni." Lisa explained.

Jenny rolled her eyes and turned away, not wanting to waste any more time on her friend when she could be watching her boyfriend.

"Quite right, it's a stupid game." A voice said from behind Lisa. She ignored him. Jenny didn't though, she recognised the obnoxious, know-it-all voice.

"You're just saying that House, because you were banned from this game. From attacking another member with your stick."

"OK firstly, I didn't attack him, he attacked me first so I was just defending myself. Secondly, the team needs me, they're going about the wrong way. See, there," Greg House said pointing to the field. "Your precious Harry just passed to Number 14, when he should have passed to 8, who's got a clear line of the goal, but then again I doubt he even knows it."

"Oh so that's why when you play you don't pass to no one else?" Jenny asked.

"No because they can't play the game." Greg argued back.

Lisa was getting pretty tired of these two arguing over her head, so she just let out a growl and stood up, making her way from the field, to go the Library. Her new home. But on the way she was interrupted by someone who fell into step beside her, whistling loudly.

"Shouldn't you be back there supporting your team?" She asked him when it didn't look like Greg House was gonna leave her alone.

"Nah, they're crap. Why would I wanna cheer for them?" Greg said primly.

"Wow, real team player aren't you?" Lisa drolled, wanting to get away from him.

"I'd much rather help you study. You know the best way to learn about Bio, come back to my room and I'll show you." Greg said wickedly.

"Oh my God!" Lisa cried out. "That has go to be one of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard."

"You need to spend more time with me then. Besides it got you to look at me." And indeed Lisa had stopped walking and was now staring at Greg.

HHHHHHHHHH

Somehow after that Greg had convinced Lisa to get something to eat and hang out with him. She had been determined to have a bad time but she ended up having a great time with him, he was unlike anyone she had ever met. He was funny, sarcastic, truthful, and charming. And she was unlike anyone he had ever met before, she could match his wit, she was intelligent definitely not a bimbo and wasn't interested in getting into bed with him. Plus it didn't hurt, she was beautiful.

During their time at Michigan they became great friends, but that changed when House left to work in a real hospital and Cuddy still had many years of studying ahead of her. Next time she saw him, he was lying in a bed in her hospital begging her not to cut his leg off.

Instead she agreed to have it cut open and made him crippled for the rest of his life.

For many years afterwards Cuddy felt guilty, but over time House made it clear he didn't completely blame her. And now they were married Cuddy was starting to believe him. Lying in bed next to him that night, she was glad she had stopped all those years ago.


	7. The Storm Is Approaching

_Hello children, I'm glad I got some reviews for the last chapter, I wasn't sure whether to put it in or not, it didn't really push the story forward, but anyway this one will. Watch out the drama is a'coming!!! _

**Chapter 7- The Storm Is Approaching**

"Hey how you feeling?" Wilson asked after a board meeting. Cuddy was now in her fifth month of pregnancy and loving it. Despite the swollen ankles, the fact she was now starting to show and beginning to wear her maternity clothes, getting cravings in the middle of the night (something House didn't like) and feeling randy every hour or so (something House did enjoy), but Cuddy was really happy to have reached her fifth month and actually still be pregnant.

"Fine." Cuddy lied.

"Except…" Wilson said.

"What?"

"Well when I saw you first this morning, you weren't you're usual organised self." Wilson tried to say delicately.

"Could be because I'm pregnant." Cuddy pointed out.

"Really Lisa, how you feeling?"

"I am a bit tired and I threw up again this morning."

"But morning sickness should have stopped already."

"That's what I thought. I made an appointment with Dr Dalton to check up on things." Cuddy said quickly, trying to reassure herself that it was gonna be fine. Her son was gonna be fine. But Wilson picked up on her nervousness.

"Hey I'm sure, everything's OK, maybe you could take a few meetings off and let me handle a few things here." Wilson offered. "You know kinda take some of the stress of the job off."

"Yeah, that would be very helpful." Cuddy agreed. Usually when Cuddy rarely went on a conference or dare say it vacation, Wilson usually stepped in to take over her job, when she was away. Plus he had been expecting to when Cuddy went on a few weeks maternity leave after giving birth.

"Have you been eating enough?" Wilson questioned suddenly.

"Yeah, House said that now I'm pregnant it's an excuse for him to feed me all those junk foods he likes, apparently he wants to convert our son to them as well." Cuddy smiled. "But I have been sneaking in the healthy meal as well."

"OK well then, I'm just going out to get something from the deli down the street, can I get you something for lunch?"

"Yeah, Chicken sandwich and a salad as well. Oooh and a chocolate brownie if they have them, if not a cookie or cake."

"OK, I got it." Wilson smiled, leaving her office.

To health-conscious Cuddy's horror, her son had been making her crave chocolate like nobody's business. Anytime she tried to ignore it, she either got moody or sick.

She had lied to Wilson, she had been throwing up in the mornings and afternoons for the past three days but she assumed it was just a touch of the flu or something. She hadn't told House because he had been busy with another dying patient so he was coming and going at various times of the day. She didn't want to worry him if it was nothing serious.

As Cuddy began typing up a report on her computer, she found herself feeling peckish even though Wilson was getting her lunch, so she found an old candy bar in her office, one she remembered House had hidden there fr safe keeping, though he said it was for his son.

However after she had wolfed down the bar of chocolate, her vision kinda blurred and her breathing became erratic. She tried to call out for her assistant but it was no use, before she could even whisper she collapsed on the floor.

Thankfully Wilson was only a minute away from bringing her lunch. "Hey Lisa, I got you cake, a cookie and a- LISA!" He stopped suddenly tossing the food on the desk and rounded it to see Cuddy lying on the floor. He checked her pulse and yelled for help.

HHHHHHHHHH

Of course word had quickly spread that Cuddy was lying in a hospital bed, just as House was gloating to his team about solving his latest patient's disease, Wilson rushed into his office and relayed what had happened.

House met Cuddy in her room with Dr. Dalton as well. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just fainted." Cuddy said, irritated at all the staff passing by her room to look at her. House saw this when a group of med-students went slowly by the window, and scowled at them while pulling the blinds down. "Thanks." Cuddy said.

"Well how's the sprog?" House asked Dalton who was giving Cuddy an ultrasound.

"He's fine, his heartbeat's a bit fast but probably just because he doesn't know what going on. But he should be fine." Dalton assured them.

"Thank god." Cuddy sighed, leaning heavily against her pillows. "Umm, there's something else though. I was actually gonna come see you today."

"Yes, Dr Cuddy?"

"Well I've been throwing up every morning and even during the afternoon. But I haven't been eating anything out of the ordinary and I'm not taking an Medication and I'm doing everything I'm supposed to-"

"Lisa, calm down." House said, reaching for her hand, not caring if Dalton saw them.

"Sorry just this fainting, is it something that could happen again, can I prevent it?" Cuddy asked worriedly.

"Lisa, it's not unusual given your age and your past pregnancies, but I'm gonna take some blood and run a few routine tests, just to make sure. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yeah." Cuddy nodded.

"OK then. I'll send in a nurse in a few minutes." Dalton said, leaving the married couple alone.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"You were working a case, I didn't want to distract you. Plus if I was gonna get it checked out so if it was something serious I would tell you." Cuddy tried to explain.

"I know I've been working hard but you know you can tell me anything." House said. "I mean we're married now, we have to do that. That's why Jimmy's marriages didn't work out."

"Hey be nice to James, he found me."

"I know, I know, I'm just saying you can tell me anything especially if it involves your health or our son's for that matter."

"OK, I promise if anything else happens you will know." Cuddy assured him.

HHHHHHHHHH

"What?" Cuddy asked in shock. "No, no I can't, I won't."

"Dr Cuddy, please-"

"No!"

"What's going on?" House had just arrived, having been paged. Cuddy's results had come through and apparently the news wasn't good.

"She says I have to ter- abo. She says I have to get rid of our son." Cuddy whispered.

"What happening?" House asked, trying to remain calm.

"Dr. Cuddy's tests show that her blood work is not healthy and the foetus isn't getting any food for some reason. The umbilical cord is clear and it should be fine, but for some reason-"

"What reason?"

"We can't figure it out. But the baby is not gonna live if it stays in you Dr Cuddy." Dalton said firmly. "We can give you an emergency surgery but since you're only five months old, there isn't that high a chance of survival. We will do our best but as a Doctor you understand the risks of premature births. There isn't anything else we can do."

"Then don't. I want Greg to." Cuddy suggested.

"What?" House asked, his head snapping to hers.

"You do this all the time, you had a case like this a few months ago, you can solve the puzzle and let us keep our son, safe and healthy." Cuddy pleaded, knowing that House wouldn't dare let anyone else treat his family anyway.

"OK then." House nodded. And took what was the most important case of his life.


	8. What To Do?

_Hello kids, thanks again for the review, sorry for scaring you but there's more to come. This chapter is quite short for emphasis, but you won't have to wait long to find out what happens since I will update in the next couple of days though!_

_Don't forget to hit that purple button on the wait, no abuse though ;) !!_

**Chapter 8- What To Do?**

House had been over the case, he had worked his brain overtime, but he honestly couldn't see another option except Dalton's. Contrary to what everyone believed he didn't want Lisa to have an emergency Caesarean that could do more damage than good for their son, but he didn't know what was making them sick and he was running out of time. If he didn't find out what was wrong with Cuddy they were gonna lose their kid anyway.

He retreated to her room where she was still hooked up to the machines since her stress level was so high and her blood pressure, but that was normal for pregnancy. And he sadly had to tell Cuddy what he had concluded. "Lisa, there aren't any options except-"

"Find another way, you did before, you have done many times. All your cases, there ones others have given up on and you always find a way. Find one for us. For me and your boy, please I know you can. Greg I may not always agree with you on your crazy schemes but I always believe in you." Cuddy pleaded.

"I'd do anything for you Lisa, you know I really would but I don't know what to do here."

"Try, please. If you have to give our son an Emergency Caesarean then we can deal with the outcome later, at least he'll be relatively safe. If you don't then he'll just end up...dy- he won't survive. And I am NOT losing anotehr hcild, not yours." Cuddy insisted.

House nodded and stood up, ready to retreat back to his office and try his damndest to solve the puzzle, look at another angle, somehow, someway. Suddenly Cuddy began wheezing heavily as she had trouble breathing. House spun around and saw her gasping desperately.

"Lisa, OK, calm down. I'm gonna have to intubate you, just calm down." House explained as he reached for the equipment. Cuddy was still clawing at the air, begging for the air to reach her lungs in vain though, and she lost consciousness. House dropped the airbag suddenly as he saw the worst image in his life. Cuddy had stopped breathing, and he saw the image on Cuddy's monitor showing she had no heartbeat.

"FUCK NO, I need help in here." House cried as Cuddy started flat lining. By the time a team of nurses arrived, he already had the defib. pads on her and was getting ready to charge.

"Charging 360!" House yelled, as the nurses prepared to help.

He charged. Nothing.

"Go again."

Again. Nothing.

"Go again."

Again. Nothing.

"AG-ain!"

Again. Nothing.

"For fucks sake- Again."

Again. Nothing.

"Come on Lisa!"

Again. Nothing.

"Don't do this to me."

Again. Nothing.

"AGAIN!

Again. Nothing.

"Do it AGAIN!" House bellowed.

Again. Nothing.

"We are NOT stopping!"

"House-"

"FUCK OFF! Out my way!!"

He pushed the nurses out the way and tried again. Suddenyl everyone's head whipped up as they heard a bleeping.

"We got a rhythm." Brenda said breathlessly as Cuddy came back to them.


	9. Thanks

_Hey all, thank you so much for the fab reviews, I know it's tough going for the new House family and I'm glad you're sticking to the story. I hope you all like this chapter, I'll be expecting lot's of reviews ;)_

_And since I always forget to put one on, here is one for this chapter and generally my whole story- Disclaimer- I don't own House, I'm sure you all know that by now, but boy I wish I did. I'm just borrowing the characters for my imagination theatre, and sharing the ideas. _

**Chapter 9- Thanks**

House was still thinking in his office, deep in thought. He now slightly understood what it was like to be Stacy all those years ago.

House was out and she had to make the decision.

She knew what he wanted and didn't agree.

She wanted the best for him even if he wanted the opposite thing.

Now it was House's turn to feel that.

Lisa was out and House was the one to make a decision.

He knew she didn't want to terminate but House knew it would the be the most prominent way to save her life, yet he still didn't know what was wrong with her, so he might lose her anyway.

She wanted to keep their baby, House did too but it wasn't that easy.

"Fuck." House muttered as he threw his ball against the glass wall and cracked the glass. He had often used a coin to make these sorts of choices, but he knew he couldn't do that now. For Christ's sake it was his wife or his unborn son, how could he make this choice.

If he chose his wife, she wouldn't be his wife anymore, that's for sure. She might not even survive, if he still didn't find out what was wrong with her. Even if they did get their baby out through surgery, his wife was still in a coma and an unknown illness had put her there.

But if he chose his son, he wouldn't have a wife either. That is even if their son survived, he was be severely premature and probably wouldn't survive, if he did, there would be many complications in the child's life. Plus what made Cuddy ill might also affect their son.

Either way it looked like he was gonna lose his wife _and _his son, but no-

He wanted his Lisa safe and alive. And his son.

House sat with his head in his hands, going through all the things that he could do. Anything to save either of them, both of them, one of them. Just save a life, that's all he had to do. To do that he just had to choose.

Just choose.

HHHHHHHHHH

Wilson stood outside his best friend's office, wondering what to do. He had heard about the case and the two outcomes, everyone in the hospital had and very smartly they were all avoiding House. However Wilson wanted to see House but thought against it, after all the man was about to make his most important decision.

Instead Wilson decided to just brave the storm and entered.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." House said, at least Wilson thought so, he barely heard him.

"Have you um…decided?"

"No."

"Right."

"I know what Lisa wants me to do but I just…I can't."

"I know."

"What would you do?"

"House-"

"I know, it doesn't matter. Ultimately this is my choice. Everyone knows what I want to do, but I just can't say yes. Hell, I've been in this situation before, and everyone was against my choice then."

"Are you absolutely sure you've gone over everything?" Wilson asked.

"No, I've thought and thought and I know there is something but I just can't think what."

"You're too close." Wilson said. "You couldn't have gone through everything."

"I know, that's what I'm saying tried, but…" House trailed of and neither said anything for a while, as they thought about things.

HHHHHHHHHH

House had made his descision, he was gonna do the emergency Caesarean. As Cuddy was prepped for surgery, back in the office Foreman, Cameron and Chase were looking back over Cuddy's files themselves.

"We've been over everything." Foreman complained throwing the file on the table in frustration.

"There has to be something here. Something we missed." Cameron said, though equally scared and worried.

"Where's Cuddy's original pregnancy file?" Chase asked. Cameron handed it him and watched him intently as he flipped through it frantically. Suddenly Chase was hit with a Housian epiphany.

"No! The idiot!" He yelled, leaping from his seat and runnng out the room, leaving Foreman and Cameron to stare after him.

HHHHHHHHHH

"HOUSE!" Chase raced through the halls of PPTH, desperately trying to get to his boss. "HOUSE! HOUSE!" He had just been into Cuddy's office looking for clues, and found one, then he shot off to the Lab to test his theory. Which turned out to be correct.

House had decided to do surgery and get his son out, to at least give both of his family members a chance at life. Before anything could be done though, Chase burst into the OR just as Cuddy was wheeled in. "STOP!" He said before bending over his knees trying to get his breath back, breathing heavily.

"What is it Chase?" House snapped.

"You don't (wheeze wheeze) have to do this. I know (huff huff) a way…we can save both of them (gulp gulp) with_out _surgery." Chase said finally.

"How?" House barked quickly.

Chase waited a couple of moments for his breathing to return to normal as all the doctors waited impatiently for him to explain.

"We can still save Cuddy and the baby, I know what's wrong with her. Cuddy's blood sugar was low, because she's been eating chocolate, you said she's been eating more and more she had, she had a chocolate bar and that was when she collapsed. The wrapper was still on her desk."

"So she had a chocolate bar?" House snapped, still holding the scalpel.

"She's diabetic, it can affect people in later ages. It must be brittle for it to be this serious." Chase explained.

"Diabetic…" House thought.

"And the original tests when she collapsed they tested her blood sugar but someone messed up, they thought it was her blood pressure. And since blood pressure is typical in pregnant women, they didn't think anything of it. But it was her sugar that was high, and she fell into a coma because she had too much sugar and you said she's been throwing up her food so it meant the baby wasn't getting any food either and was beginning to die inside her…" Chase trailed off as he remembered who he was talking about.

"Right, so she needs-"

"Just some medicine. Insulin, a new diet. We can research it now we know. She can give birth full term. But no surgery." Chase said with a smile.

"Get her back to her room now!" House ordered, the nurses all jumped into action, leaving House and Chase in the now empty OR.

"Thank you Chase." House said softly. He knew the young Doctor would lap the praise up, even that tiny but damn he deserved it, he had just saved his boss' kid's and wife.

"Your welcome." Chase said quietly.


	10. Bed Rest

_Yay! Glad you all like the chapter, of course I would have House save both of them, after all he is Super Detective Doc!!!! I hope you like this chapter, (I rather enjoyed writing it) it's quite fluffy, though you all deserved it after the past few drama chapters, so enjoy the HUDDY goodness. _

**Chapter 10- Bed Rest**

After discovering her new illness and a couple of weeks of resting, Cuddy was back at work and feeling relatively normal after her worst nightmare had almost come true. And thankfully now that they knew what they were dealing with, House and Cuddy's son was safe as well now. But two months after that, the stress of her job and Diabetes was getting to her, so she was given more shocking news from Dr. Dalton. "What?" Cuddy asked in disbelief. "I have to spend the next two months in bed!" House heard her cry as for once he listened to the advice. "I can't, I have my job to do."

"Lisa, it's only two months, then you'll be back. You're lucky we still have our son. And you've recently been diagnosed as a Brittle Diabetic, you have to stay home." House said gently, being the voice of reason.

"I guess." She said quietly. "But I just have to sit on my ass for the next two months. It's gonna be so awful and boring."

"I'm sorry Lisa but any strain will be harmful to the baby." Dalton advised. And so that was the way it was.

20th November 2007

"Hey did you know that the girl from 'General Hospital' is going out with the guy from 'Passions'." Cuddy said as they lay in bed that afternoon. She was reading 'People' magazine which House had an unashamed interest in and had delivered. Cuddy had berated him many a time to chuck them out and stop wasting his time with them, but since being stuck in bed all day she had become addicted to them, not to mention his soaps.

House just gave her a look and smirked at her.

"What?" She asked defensively. "I'm stuck in bed all day. While that may seem like heaven to you, it isn't for me. You won't even let me sit on the couch."

"Well if it helps, I'm only keeping our boy safe you can look out for yourself." House said resting a hand on her every growing belly. Even though she was only 7 months pregnant House thought she was positively gorgeous, and yes it may have something to do with her slightly larger breasts, one perk for him of pregnancy, amongst the raging hormones.

"Oh I feel so loved." She moaned.

"Oh don't listen to her kidlet, she's just jealous because I have to share my love out more now." House said leaning his head to her belly.

Cuddy smiled and ruffed up his hair. "Get me a drink."

"Knew I was gonna pay for it." House grumbled as he retreated to the Kitchen.

Cuddy smiled, she was gonna have House limping around a lot. Even if he was a cripple, it was gonna be fun to have her own personal servant.

HHHHHHHHHH

24th November 2007

"So what happened today?" Cuddy bombarded House as he entered the bedroom. He smiled and handed her a pile of papers.

"Here are some documents which _must _have your signature on specifically." Cuddy smiled gleefully and clutched them to her chest.

"Work. Oh I'm so happy. It's the highlight of my week." She exclaimed, looking over them.

House flopped onto the bed and nuzzled her neck. "You should stay in bed more often, you're starting to become as strange as me. Other than the paperwork though, it's pretty much been a snooze fest." His hand wandered down to her belly and he began rubbing it, letting their son know Daddy was home.

"Ow." Both Cuddy and House cried as the baby kicked.

"That was a pretty hard kick." House said.

"I know, he's gonna be an active one."

"Great." House grumbled as he fingered his cane regretfully. "Yeah well he won't be running around with me. Why? Because I'm be old and crippled, what every kid wants for a Dad."

"Please, you'll only be 63 when he starts dating, you can give him all your tips then."

"Yeah and you'll be 57, practically ancient."

Cuddy frowned and looked away sadly.

"Hey you alright Cuddles. I was only joking, you'll always look beautiful." He said kissing her reassuringly.

"It's not that. Just we are pretty old to be first time parents."

"So, that's us, we never do things by the norm."

"Yeah and that's how our kids are gonna live. There'll be a lot of things we won't be able to do with them."

"You mean, I won't." House said pointedly.

"Well yeah." Cuddy said averting her eyes. "I know I was the one who said not for you to worry but what if our kid want to play Soccer or Basketball?"

"I can cheer from the sidelines. Besides our kid won't be a Jock, they'll be a Geek."

"What?"

"Well what do you expect from two Doctors."

Cuddy laughed. Yeah, maybe their kid would be different but they didn't mean they wouldn't love them any less.

HHHHHHHHHH

31st December 2007

"Hmmm." Cuddy murmured that evening. It was a month later and House was at his usual spot resting his head on her belly. It was almost the beginning of a new year and they were spending a quiet night in, after a pretty uneventful Christmas with many gifts for their still unborn baby. House silently thanked Cuddy's numerous family members because now it meant he didn't have to buy any baby stuff, they practically had everything.

"What?" House said rather grumpily. He had already made her dinner and gotten her two helpings of ice-cream, he was hoping for a rest for the time being.

"Come here." Cuddy beckoned. House obliged and lay next to her. She took his face in her hands and began studying him intently.

"What are you doing Lissie?"

"Definitely sky blue." She said, she then picked up the mirror and stared at her own eyes. "Grey-Blue." She estimated. She looked back at House who was still giving her an odd look. "I'm just deciding what eye colour I want our boy to have?"

"Oh right." House nodded along cheerfully. "Not that we can decide."

"I think we've done what we can there but I can still hope."

"Yes, no harm there. Whose then?"

"Yours of course, yours are just so much prettier."

"Prettier." House scoffed. "Excuse me, but these eyes are not pretty, they are…" But he was truly at a loss of words to describe the calming, serene colour in a manly way. "Pretty." He said resignedly. "Fine he can have my eyes but he's gotta have my quick wit too." Cuddy laughed and gave him a kiss.

HHHHHHHHHH

6th January 2008

"I'm horizontally challenged." Cuddy cried, as she walked with her hands covering her eyes.

"Stop complaining. At least you're out of bed." House said as he gently pushed and led her from behind. Soon enough they came to one of the spare bedrooms which was now the baby's room. And after many months and much work from Wilson, the room had finally been decorated. Cuddy had been banned from the room till it was finished.

She was just happy to get out of bed and not be going to the bathroom.

"OK. Open them." House cried as they stood in the doorway. Cuddy did as she was told and saw their brand new room. Wilson stood the other side of her and smiled proudly.

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed truthfully. It had been decorated a pale blue colour with a colourful jungle motif banner going round the room. The roof was a neutral white, and the carpet was the softest, nicest material Cuddy had ever felt under her feet. There was a white crib, a changing table, a dresser, even a window seat which overlooked the backyard and everything all ready for them, clothes, diapers, equipment, enough to keep them busy for a while. Next to the crib was a rocking chair which Cuddy planted herself in.

"You like it?" House asked expectedly.

"I do, I love it."

"Thank God."

"You should have seen him, who knew Greg House would go crazy over colour schemes." Wilson sneered.

"Hey at least I care enough about my wife to be idiotic about colours." House retorted. This prompted a bitching match about marriage between House and Wilson, as Cuddy sat back and rocked, looking at her two favourite boys. Though they would soon be having competition from another.

HHHHHHHHHH

14th January 2008

"Happy Valentine's Day." House called as he settled onto the bed.

"That's a month away." Cuddy groused, feeling particularly irritable that day.

"I know but I needed an excuse to give you a present." House paused dramatically. "You…can get out of bed."

"Yippee!" Cuddy cried sarcastically. "Let me guess, I get a bath."

"Hey it's something, maybe if you wanna push yourself we can take a walk over to the baby's room." House said even though it was only a few feet away down the corridor. Cuddy rolled her eyes and held her hands out so House could pull her up. Only a couple of weeks to go, and Cuddy felt as if she had been pregnant for 10 months already, not that she had any other pregnancy to compare it to, but she was certainly different to other pregnant women.

After her bath and little walk, Cuddy was returned back to bed.

"Aargh, this is so infuriating. Why did you do this to me?" Cuddy accused. Even though she knew it took two people to make a baby, she couldn't help blaming House. She was just irritable from being stuck in bed all the live long day. House simply smiled and put up with it, after all Cuddy had when he had complained about his leg all those times.

"I couldn't help it. You just looked so sexy, I couldn't resist you."

"Yeah well that won't be happening for a while." Cuddy moaned. "God, I can't even have sex!" She yelled. "You better love this kid because we're not having anymore."

House couldn't help laughing and this just infuriated Cuddy more, until she turned away from him as he giggled away like an idiot. After he had calmed down he propped Cuddy up on a couple of cushions so she was sitting in front of him and began massaging her shoulders and back.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anything for you." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Are you giving me a hickey?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, Greg."

"What? You gave me one and I had to go to work with it."

"That wasn't me." Cuddy joked. "Must be your other sex buddy."

"Oh yeah, my secret work hooker."

Cuddy laughed as her muscles finally began relaxing a little.


	11. Delivery From the Stork

_Hello, once again thank you for the reviews, I'm so glad you all like this story, at least it's a bit happier now. Also forgot to say last time, I'm so relieved you all liked I had Chase save the day, because of House doesn't solve the case then it is always Chase who does. If anyone does remember an episode where Cameron or Foreman solved the case please let me know, because I really can't recall any. _

_Anyways hope you all like this chapter, it's the one you've been waiting for!!_

**Chapter 11- Delivery From the Stork **

It was a week past Cuddy's due date and she was going stir-crazy. Not only had she been put on bed rest for two months before her birth, but now their son was late.

"Hey fatty, how's it going?" House asked as he limped into the bedroom, having just got back from the market. He briefly regretted bestowing that nickname on her when she looked like she was gonna beat him with his cane. But it was just too easy a jibe for him to ignore.

"Your son is late, guess we know he will take after you in that respect." Cuddy snapped, crossing her arms.

"Yes, 1 more point for me." House said punching the air, before dropping onto the bed and kissing Cuddy. Even in her bad mood she responded, after all surprisingly kissing House did melt some her tension away.

House pulled away and smiled down at his frowning wife. "What's the matter today?" He asked without any trace of annoyance in his voice, wondering if there was something more.

"I'm late." She grumbled. "Were you late?"

"I think I was. Yeah, actually I was a week late exactly." House said. "Meant to be born 18th June."

"Typical of you."

"Oh and I suppose you were on time?" House mocked.

"Nope, in fact I was two weeks early."

"Jeez, couldn't even wait to start living." House thought for a moment. "Hey wait, if you had been on time, you would have been born in the same month as me."

"At least, our kid is being born in March, stretches the birthdays out a bit." Cuddy said rubbing her stomach.

House linked his fingers with hers and rubbed her belly as well, smiling at the feeling of the baby moving around. "Yeah." He said absently.

"Greg, are you sure you're ready to be a Dad?" Cuddy asked suddenly.

"Bit late to be asking me now." House joked.

"I know, I'm just thinking I know I've been complaining about my pregnancy and him being late, but after that we're gonna be parents."

"And we are gonna be great parents." House said.

"Confident, aren't you?" Cuddy groused.

"Always am Lisa, that's why I'm so great." House said without thinking anyone could say any different.

"Obnoxiously so."

"You love me anyway." House said giving her another kiss before she could protest.

HHHHHHHHHH

Hours later that afternoon, Cuddy was sure that the tugging pains she was feeling were contractions and suddenly as she felt the bed get warm, she knew that their son was finally on his way.

For real this time.

"GREG!" Cuddy screeched at the top of her lungs.

"What?" He rushed into their bedroom and sat on the bed. "You need to go to the bathroom?" He noticed the sheets were looking a bit wet. "Oh, you already have."

"Greg, enough with the 'wet-myself' jokes. My waters have broken." Cuddy growled.

"Oh my bad." House said good-naturedly. He stood up again to go back to the Kitchen, to finish making his sandwich. Cuddy closed her eyes and mentally counted down. _'__3-2-1__'_.

"Wait, your waters have broken. That means the baby's coming." House cried as it hit him spinning around quickly, almost falling over.

"Finally." Cuddy yelled again as another contraction grabbed her. "Aargh, fucking hell this hurts."

"OK." House grabbed their ready made duffel bag and helped Cuddy off the bed and leading her down the corridor. "OK, no worries Lisa. No worries. You're gonna be fine."

"I know Greg. I'm not panicking." She said calmly as House flapped about trying to get the car open and lock the front door at the same time. She began breathing as coached in all the ante-natal classes and by the time they reached the hospital, the pain was slightly worse.

Before long Cuddy was in her own private delivery room awaiting Dr. Dalton who was gonna be delivering. She was given drugs for the contractions which prompted a few jokes made from House. "Now we even have his and hers drugs! Are we meant to be or what!"

They only had to wait an hour before their son decided to be born. House accompanied Cuddy and of course acted like a wimp and yelled when she nearly crushed his hand. "Do you wanna swap places?" Cuddy asked coldly. House looked away sheepishly and shook his head. There was no way he wanted to attempt pushing a person out of his most delicate area.

After much groaning and grunting and screaming, mostly on House's part, the baby were born. After Cuddy and the boy had been cleaned up and they were all taken back to their room.

On 5th March 2008 at 17:36, Alexander James House was born.


	12. Three's Company, Four's A Family

_Hello, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have tried the past couple of days but wouldn't let me. Also sorry to mention this last time but this is the final chapter for this story and it is kinda short, and since it's the last chapter I will also say this- _

_Disclaimer- I do not own House, which you all know anyway, but I still have to say it. _

_And as per usual for the last chapters of my stories, I'm gonna say a big thank you to everyone who reviewd and stuck by this story since chapter 1, thank you all so much for reviewing and reading the story, as long as you keep reading, I'll keep writing. So thank you to- __**glicine, gurlink, HOUSEM.D.FanForever, HuddyTheUltimate, AllisonCammie, mikesh, gabiroba, Elliesmeow, Metaphoric.Love, KB22, Gertrude2034, whitereflections12, chris-am, geminiginny and WrongfulActs. **_

_Enjoy the final chappie!_

**Chapter 12- Three's Company, Four's A Family!**

3rd November 2013

One evening after solving a rather gruelling case, Dr. Gregory House smiled as he wandered into his home and saw his wife sitting on the couch, tickling their 3 year-old son, making him shriek with giggles. Nearby in her playpen was their 6 month-old daughter clapping her hands excitedly. That's right a couple of years after Alex was born, Cuddy got pregnant again and this time they got a little girl, Stella Rose House.

"Hello children." House called out, as he settled on the couch, giving Cuddy a quick kiss.

"Hi Daddy." Alex yelled in his father's ear, carefully avoiding his bad leg, something he had learnt very early on to do.

"Easy boy." House said pulling away slightly. "So what have you done today?"

"I've coloured a pick-chur an-and gotted gold star at Kindergarden." Alex said proudly.

"Well I performed surgery on someone and saved their life." House said back.

"And I learned a new song." Alex said sticking his tongue out.

"OK, you win." House said, feeling a little proud of his son's inherited Musical abilities. "Show me then." He lifted the little boy up and carried him to the Piano in the corner of the room.

Cuddy meanwhile smiled in amusement of her boys and picked her up daughter, who babbled happily at her and tugged at her mother's hair. "Well at least we can have fun and I can teach you how to cook terrific meals. Then your Dad and brother will have more patience for you."

While House adored and loved his kids and was utterly devoted to his family, it was true he did like a child have a short attention span, and while he found some things Stella did fascinating, most of the diaper changing and feeding was left to Cuddy, as House kept Alex entertained.

Who had been thrilled at the thought of a sibling to play with, and was especially proud to have a little sister he could look out for and protect, something he had to do since the other man of the house was crippled. He took his role of big brother very seriously and liked helping out with Stella. He had even chosen her name, he hoped she liked it.

Alex was well on his way to becoming an in-charge, organised, helpful boy like his mother, while sometimes being a smart-aleck like his father, though not as mean. And House was certain Stella was gonna be a ball-buster like her mother, and a witty, puzzle-solving intellect like him.

He couldn't wait. Wait, no scratch that. Yes he could. After all, now with his family, his wife, his son and his daughter, he had all the time in the world.


End file.
